H2O Just Add Water:Six Times the Touble
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Rikki,Emma,Cleo,Lewis,Ash,and Zane face diffrent prblems when it's twenty three years after the transformation and more mermaids come along.
1. Chapter 1

H2O Just Add Water:

H2O Just Add Water:

Six Times the Trouble

Prologue

Three girls with extraordinary powers living in the sun drenched beaches of Australia are caught on the beach one day with three others. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki with their husbands Lewis, Ash, and Zane are as usual, trying to hide their secret but with a different twist. It's been eight years since the transformation and they each have a child. Cleo has a little one year old girl named Diana. Emma has a little one year old girl named Jenna. Rikki yes has a little one year old girl too her name is Mikki. They are all happy families until the problems star which takes us to the story. 15 years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: E

A/n this chapter is fifteen years later. So Jenna and Diana are sixteen and Mikki is the youngest so she is only fifteen.

Chapter 1: E.A.P.U.O.F.S.F.O.S

You find three girls in their rooms talking on the phone.

"Ok girls E.A.P.U.O.F.S.F.O.S?" Mikki asked

"Huh?" Diana asked

"Explain A Person Using Only Five Songs From One Singer." Jenna explained

"Let's do you first Diana." Mikki said "The singer is Avril Lavigne. C.D

The Best Damn Thing."

"Ok let's both choose a song that will and won't explain her and decide on one that will explain her in the future. You go first Mikki." Jenna said.

"Ok. Let's see one that will is Innocence. One that won't is Hot. Ok your turn Jenna." Mikki said

"Let's see one that will is Runaway. One that won't is The Best Damn Thing. Okay one that will be for the future. Mikki?" Jenna said

"When Your Gone. There we have Diana your turn Jenna."

Mikki said

"I'll go first. One that will is Everything Back But You. One that won't is I Can Do Better. Your turn." Diana said.

"One that won't is When You Gone. One that will is I Can Do Better. The future one? Diana?" Mikki asked.

"Hot! Time for you Mikki." Diana said. "Hmm. You're hard one that will is I Don't Have To Try. One that won't is When You're Gone. Your Jenna."

Ok the one that won't is the same as Diana's so were going to do two for the future. The one that will is The Best Damn Thing. You hate a lot of guys do." Jenna said.

"She hates guys in general even though she's kind of the tomboyish rebellious type actually she's a spiting image of her mom." Diana said

"Well anyways the one for the future that I pick is Contagious because you will like guys sometime you have to admit." Jenna said.

"My pick was sort of for the same reasons I picked Hot!" Diana said

"So you're teaming up against me? It's like I said and I always will say boys are disgusting air headed pigs." Mikki said

"Yeah pretty much. Wait what about your dad?" Jenna asked

"Him too. Especially him." Mikki said.

They all started to laugh.

"Well I have to go my mum is calling me see ya." Diana said and she hung up.

"Yeah me too sorry Mikki." Jenna said and hung up as well

"MIKKI!" Mikki's mum Rikki yelled

"Coming" She yelled back

She ran out of her room and down the stairs excited to hear the news.

"So what is it Rikki?" Mikki asked

"Well your mum's best friends Emma and Cleo finally decided to tell your friends that they are mermaids." Mikki's dad Zane said.

"I was gunna tell her that Zane no need to steal my glory." Rikki said

Zane just laughed and kissed Rikki both forgetting that their daughter was still in the room.

"If you two are done grossing me out I will scream." Mikki said and screamed so high pitched that it shattered a window and a few glasses

"So I see you have been practicing. Too bad that won't be turned into singing, I've heard, and put out for others to hear." Rikki said.

Mikki turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Rikki, since I told her about Emma and Cleo, you can give her the other news." Zane said.

"What other news? Am I getting a motor bike? Because that would be sweet." Mikki said.

"No motor bike, yet. The surprise is greater. We're moving back." Rikki explained.

Mikki looked kind of disappointed.

"What's the matter honey?" Zane asked.

"Well we're always moving. I just got used to living here in the country. I've made a lot of friends and everything." Mikki said.

"Don't worry Mikki you can always come back to this home. Your aunt bought it. Oh did I mention there's a track down there and boats plus beaches and Mako Island. What do you think?" Rikki said.

Mikki's eyes grew wide.

"I'm past thinking I can make it to my room and pack fast enough." Mikki said.

Zane and Rikki laughed as they watched their daughter attempt to scramble up the stairs.

"Well that is settled. Now the hard part is telling her that Zaren is going back to the same public school as her." Rikki said.

Not a noise was heard throughout the house.

Then right in Rikki's ear, one of the most dangerous, scary voices you could possibly ever hear asked,

"Zaren who?" It was Mikki.

"Zaren Orian." Rikki replied.

"You can't make me go there." Mikki protested.

"Actually we can. Now go back upstairs and get packed so that we can get to our house and so you can see your friends." Zane stated firmly.

"Fine." Mikki agreed dully.

She walked back up the stair to grab her things. She started putting it in her bags not realizing that her parents had already packed everything in the house and sent it to their new one.

"Mum! Dad! Do I have to help pack or unpack?" Mikki yelled down the stairs.

"No that's already been done. Everything's at our new home. This stuff is your Aunt's." Zane explained.

"Ok." Mikki replied as she ran down the stairs with all of her things. She ran outside to get in the car eager to see her friends.


End file.
